nfrfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Nintendo DS Not For Resales
Nintendo DS (USA ONLY) Not For Resales If you are looking for EUR DS Not For Resales go to EUR DS. This is the official list of all known not for resales/demos for Nintendo DS. This list is only for the USA and not any other region. For EUR, please go to the Nintendo DS EUR List. This list will include ALL variants and their counterparts, but will be separated into groups of main, back sticker only, and variants. There is also a section for special/other not for resales and distributions. (*) A * by a name states that it has a not for resale label, but never came with a back not for resale sticker of any kind. Main Not For Resales * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin * America's Test Kitchen: Let's Get Cooking * Animal Crossing: Wild World Relay Version* * Band Hero* * Big Brain Academy * Brain Age 2 * Carnival Games * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * DK: Jungle Climber * Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies * Feel the Magic XY-XX * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates * Fossil Fighters * Glory of Heracles * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn * Guitar Hero: On Tour* * Guitar Hero: On Tour Decades* * Guitar Hero: On Tour Modern Hits* * Kirby Canvas Curse * Kirby Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * The Legendary Starfy * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Mario Kart DS * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario Party DS * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis * Meteos * Metroid Prime Hunters * Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 * New Super Mario Bros. * Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword * Nintendo DSi XL Demo Video * Nintendo DSi XL Demo Video Vol. 2 * Nintendogs * Nintendogs Download/Relay Version * Pac-Pix * Personal Trainer: Cooking * Picross 3D * Planet Puzzle League * Pokemon Dash * Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness/Time * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky * Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs * Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia * Pokemon Trozei! * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future * Rhythm Heaven * Style Savvy * Super Mario 64 DS * Tenchu Dark Secret * Tetris DS * Transformers * Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 * True Swing Golf * WALL-E * Wario: Master of Disguise * WarioWare Touched! (Demo) * WarioWare Touched! (Full Game) * Yoshi's Island DS Back Sticker Not For Resales * Children of Mana * Diddy Kong Racing DS * Dragon Quest IX (Zoma Map Distribution) (Gamestop) * Elite Beat Agents * Magical Starsign * Metroid Prime Hunters (No Barcode or #) * Metroid Prime Pinball * Nintendogs: Dalmation & Friends * Polarium * Yoshi's Island DS (No Barcode or #) * Yoshi Touch & Go Variants * Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (No Store #; Large Barcode) * Diddy Kong Racing DS (No Store #) * Elite Beat Agents (No Barcode or #) * Yoshi Touch & Go (-1 Variant) Special/Other Not For Resales * Brain Age (GDC 06 Gift) * Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Preview Trailer * Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt DS Download Station Carts * DS Download Station Vol. 1 * DS Download Station Vol. 2 * DS Download Station Vol. 3 * DS Download Station Vol. 4 * DS Download Station Vol. 5 * DS Download Station Vol. 6 * DS Download Station Vol. 7 * DS Download Station Vol. 8 * DS Download Station Vol. 9 * DS Download Station Vol. 10 * DS Download Station Vol. 11 * DS Download Station Vol. 12 * DS Download Station Vol. 13 * DS Download Station Vol. 14 * DS Download Station Vol. 15 * DS Download Station Vol. 16 * DS Download Station Vol. 17 * DS Download Station Vol. 18 * DS Download Station Vol. 19 Distribution Carts * Best Buy Nintendo Zone Beacon * Nintendo Zone Wireless Distribution Box DS Card * Dragon Quest IX (Estark Map Distribution) (Best Buy) * Dragon Quest IX (Malroth Map Distribution) (Simon Malls) * Dragon Quest IX (Orgodemir Map Distribution) (Best Buy) * Dragon Quest IX (Zoma Map Distribution) (Gamestop) Pokemon Distribution Carts (USA) * Arceus Distribution Cart * Celebi Distribution Cart * Darkrai Distribution Cart * Deoxys Distribution Cart * Keldeo Distribution Cart * Legendary Distribution - (Shiny Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and Celebi Distribution Cart) * Legendary Distribution (Y90E) - (Shiny Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina Distribution Cart) * Manaphy Distribution Cart * Meloetta Distribution Cart * Pikachu Distribution Cart * Pokemon Distribution Only (Y6DE) - (Dragonite Distribution Cart) * Pokemon Distribution Only (Y7YE) - (Pikachu Colored Pichu and Jirachi Distribution Cart) * Pokemon Distribution Only - (Regigigas and Shaymin Distribution Cart) * Secret Egg Distribution Cart * Secret Key Distribution Cart * Zoroark Distribution Cart Pokemon Distribution Carts (USA) (Variants) * Celebi Distribution (French Back Sticker) * Legendary Distribution (Different text and font color) * Pikachu Distribution (French Back Sticker) Category:Nintendo DS Category:Master Lists Category:Pokemon Distributions Category:Distributions Category:Not For Resales